


interludio

by kingthelarreh



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, Singing, World War II, un poco de alex/tommy si es que se esfuerzan en verlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: Parpadea una, dos veces. Había olvidado que cantar era algo que los seres humanos hacían, que la voz servía más que para gritar órdenes y gemir de dolor y celebrar victorias. No ha escuchado a nadie cantar en… no lo sabe, meses tal vez. Cantar no es algo que se hace en una guerra.O, Alex tararea durante el regreso a casa.





	interludio

**Author's Note:**

> Un extra de Dunkirk dijo que Harry solía tararear entre tomas, y eso fue suficiente inspiración :)

Cuando los dos asoman la cabeza por la escotilla, el viento les golpea el rostro como un látigo. Inmediatamente, el chico colorín está allí, frunciendo el ceño.

— No pueden estar aquí arriba —comienza a explicar exasperadamente por lo que debe ser la enésima vez, pero Tommy lo corta antes de que pueda decir otra palabra.

— Queremos ver las montañas —dice, apuntando a las formaciones rocosas.

Algo cambia en la cara del pelirrojo. Es comprensión, supone Tommy. Debe entender que es la primera vez que pueden _observar_ el lugar donde están desde semanas, sin estar alerta por aviones alemanes o enemigos armados. Finalmente, el colorín se encoge de hombros y vuelve a poner su atención en el timón, y Tommy puede dirigir su mirada a las montañas.

Hay algo en su simpleza que las hace extremadamente bellas. Por primera vez en lo que se siente como mucho tiempo, Tommy se siente en paz. A su lado, Alex parece tener los mismos pensamientos. Tommy le echa un vistazo a la cara serena de su compañero, y nota lo diferente que se ve ahora al hombre que había sido en el barco, o en el buque, o en el mar. Hay una parte de él que se enfurece, que desearía que el pelirrojo y el viejo y el piloto supieran realmente quién es. Pero también hay una parte de él que le da lo mismo eso, quién sea Alex o quién no, o qué piensen todos de eso. Hay una razón por la que los dos subieron juntos, por la que todavía no ha apartado su codo de la barandilla, donde sus dos brazos se conectan en un toque firme y cálido.

El sol del crepúsculo no es suficiente para hacerlo entrar en calor, pero con sólo sentir la luz y la suave brisa en su cara se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en días. Han pasado algo menos de una semana desde que hubo un día soleado, y el infierno de Dunkerque lo ha hecho parecer una eternidad. Tommy no puede recordar la última vez que miró un paisaje sólo porque se le antojaba bonito, o la última vez que no ocupó cada segundo de su tiempo libre para dormir y recuperar energías para las batallas de mañana. Mañana, siempre pensando en el mañana. Mañana, Tommy llegará a casa. Eso le saca una pequeña sonrisa.

De la nada, un grave sonido suena peligrosamente cerca de Tommy. Sus reflejos entrenados lo hacen girar la cabeza inmediatamente a la fuente del sonido, y se queda un poco perplejo cuando ve que proviene de Alex. Alex, que tiene los ojos y labios cerrados y su garganta vibra, casi imperceptiblemente, pero Tommy puede verlo. Le toma unos segundos conectar todas esas pistas para darse cuenta de que Alex está _cantando._

Parpadea una, dos veces. Había olvidado que cantar era algo que los seres humanos hacían, que la voz servía más que para gritar órdenes y gemir de dolor y celebrar victorias. No ha escuchado a nadie cantar en… no lo sabe, meses tal vez. Cantar no es algo que se hace en una guerra. Supone que a veces las enfermeras deben cantar, pero si lo hacen nunca es cuando él está presente. No ha escuchado ninguna canción en tanto, tanto tiempo.

Alex murmura en voz baja, como para sí mismo, pero no hay más ruido que el oleaje tranquilo y las conversaciones susurradas a metros de ellos y puede escucharlo con claridad. Y Tommy cree que reconoce lo que canta, cree escuchar partes de una canción de cuna, las mismas que su mamá le cantaba a su hermana cuando ellos eran niños. Y cantar no es una actividad solamente de mujeres, recuerda Tommy. Hay hombres cantantes, esos que se suben a escenarios con bandas de jazz –¿harán eso todavía en casa?– y que a veces oía por la radio. Pero nunca había escuchado a un hombre cantar fuera de un espectáculo, sin ninguna razón de por medio, y eso lo tiene un poco confundido.

Entonces el pelirrojo –el viejo lo había llamado Peter, recuerda finalmente Tommy, su nombre es Peter–, Peter se da cuenta de que Alex está cantando y al voltearse intercambia una mirada con Tommy. Hay una pregunta en sus ojos escépticos y cejas levantadas, y Tommy se encoge de hombros, porque esto está _bien._ Alex no canta mal. Tommy no sabe mucho de música pero uno se da cuenta cuando alguien es desafinado, y Alex no lo es. Tiene un timbre oscuro y naturalmente grave y es tan parecido a su voz habitual que lo perturba un poco, pero está bien. La canción es linda y están mirando a las bellas montañas iluminadas por la puesta de sol, y están de camino a casa. Así que Tommy vuelve su rostro hacia el sol y cierra los ojos, dejando que el vaivén del barco y la voz de Alex hagan su efecto.

Luego de unos minutos, Alex deja de cantar. Tommy piensa que obviamente no puede seguir para siempre, pero aún así se siente un poco vacío. El sol ya ha bajado completamente y el viento se ha vuelto realmente frío, y sin siquiera forzar la vista puede ver a su izquierda la enorme franja de tierra que es su hogar. Cuando se da la vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Peter, que ha estado mirando las montañas igual que ellos, se da cuenta de que acaban de presenciar un momento mágico.

No sabe si escuchará a Alex cantar de nuevo. Parte de él desea fervientemente que vuelva hacerlo antes de que se vaya.

Alex abre los ojos, y suspira mientras se inclina más en la barandilla, dejando que el viento despeine su cabello sucio. Nadie menciona ni apunta el hecho de que Alex haya cantado, y, aparte de Peter y él mismo, Tommy no cree que nadie más los haya escuchado.

El sol se ha ocultado. Hace más frío, y las montañas se han reducido a piedras sobresaliendo cada cuantos metros de agua, y Tommy y Alex deben volver abajo. Pero Peter no les dice nada, y mientras su padre sirve más y más té en la escotilla, los tres disfrutan los últimos minutos de luz en su viaje a Inglaterra.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado, entonces no duden en dar kudos y comentar! Gracias por leer :)


End file.
